Hyperinsulinemic patients with polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) exhibit a greater expression of farnesylated RAS protein compared to that of normal women. Rat sarcoma (RAS) is an intracellular protein which is associated with cellular proliferative states such as hyperplasia and neoplasia. In PCOS the ovary is characterized by proliferative changes such as multiple large cyst formation, theca cell hyperplasia, an increase in medullary stroma, a thickened capsule and general enlargement. PCOS patients are also hyperinsulinemic. This study wishes to determine whether the expression of farnesylated RAS protein is correlated to clinical features of this disorder.